kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Grim Reaper (Marvel)
Eric Williams, the Grim Reaper, is a supporting antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in a cameo role for "The Journey" as a shadowy figure negotiating with his brother Simon Williams and several other disgraced Enhanced criminals in the wake of the Avengers' formation. He makes his full debut in "A Year of Misery" as the HYDRA party in league with Aldrich Killian, before returning in "An Empire of Dreams" to reveal his true position as one of several Co-Dragons under Alexander Pierce, Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, and the Wiseman. The delinquent older brother of Simon Williams, Eric became a HYDRA agent through application to SHIELD's STRIKE division in order to satisfy his destructive impulses. He is a deadly threat to any non-armored Avenger facing him, with long-term experience in assassination and equipped with an Asgardian artifact known as Hela's Arm given to him by Loki's generals, which provides Eric with longevity, superhuman physiology, and the ability to turn his left arm into a malleable titanium-metal scythe capable of stealing the life-force of any mortal who is cut by its blade. Story Backstory Eric Williams, the older brother of Simon Williams, who later became known as the Wonder Man, was born in Paterson, New Jersey. Eric was always the black sheep of his family. His mother, Martha, would tell him that he was "born bad" whilst heaping affection on Simon. Eric's father, Sanford, was charged with disciplining him, but was abusive and uncaring. He even preferred to watch television lazily whilst Eric was torturing the family cat. At the same time, their mother Martha was loving and attentive to Simon, making Eric bitter and jealous as a result. One day, Eric was playing with chemicals in the garage and caused a fire that burned down their house. Simon felt guilty for having not stopped Eric, and resolved to be responsible for Eric from then on. As they grew older, Simon grew studious, while Eric was an athlete. Eric also became more rebellious and tried to get Simon to join him in his petty theft. Eventually, Eric signed for work as an enforcer for Silvio Manfredi's criminal syndicate and moved to Las Vegas; meanwhile, Simon took over the family business, Williams Innovations. As time moved on, Eric began to tire of petty crime, feeling that it didn't satisfy his destructive urges. To show his desire to resign from the Maggia, Eric manipulated Silvio's second-in-command Hammerhead into causing an uprising within the Maggia faction, then made off with a sizable cut of stolen finances while Silvio and his closest followers were arrested by the police. His stunt with the Maggia ended up attracting the attention of the mysterious businesswoman Alexandra Reid, who approached Eric with an offer to utilize his destructive talents for a more constructive purpose. She had long been in contact with a privatized military organization that could use a man like Eric in their ranks, and the rewards for accepting would be well worth his weight in gold. Eager to continue his path of destruction under new management, one who he hoped would not disappoint him as the Maggia had, Eric agreed to Alexandra's terms, and was made from then on an agent of the terrorist organization HYDRA. Unlike most other agents of HYDRA, Eric did not choose to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D. as he felt such tasks were beneath him, instead preferring to serve an underworld agent under a variety of aliases for various crime syndicates that HYDRA had been in contact with. While Eric enjoyed his newfound position carrying out HYDRA's dirty work, his penchant for assassinating his targets with any manner of bladed weaponry giving him the nickname of "the Grim Reaper" by fellow HYDRA operative Brock Rumlow, he still secretly wanted more out of the organization and hoped that someday he wouldn't have to keep operating out of the shadows, and instead moving into the light where death was eternal... A Year of Misery (Serves as the secret backer for Aldrich Killian and Simon Williams for the events of Iron Man 3, only revealing his involvement to the Dominion's leadership after Aldrich betrays them to work with Pete's Hellfire Remnants; pretty much reprising his role from the EMH episode "Everything is Wonderful" save the inclusion of his trademark scythe) An Empire of Dreams (Is brought on board publicly by Alexander Pierce to assist Brock Rumlow and STRIKE in hunting down Captain America's SHIELD loyalists; survives the destruction of the Triskelion and reports back to his true master Baron Wolfgang von Strucker about Pierce's death; one of several minibosses faced by Taran and the Avengers on their path to the World of Emptiness, before serving as one of Ultron's co-dragons for the end-game of the episode, taking elements from "Age of Ultron"; finally receives his scythe from Zemo and Amora during his time with the Puppet Masters, though Amora is hesitant to mention the existence of who Hela is due to Odin's royal decree) The Fantasmic Dreamtime (Trades his services over to Gideon Malick and Alveus Hive in giving Taran a terrible nightmare during the failed Mark of Mastery Exam - turned revival ceremony for their dark emperor) Return of the Keyblade (Serves as one of several Co-Dragons to the Red Skull's Stonekeeper Ghost in the newly restructured HYDRA-Confederacy alliance) Appearance and Personality Abilities Boss Strategy Boss Music: The 13th Struggle Category:Villains Category:Dominion XIII Category:The Galactic Empire Category:Cyborgs Category:Henchmen Category:HYDRA Category:Terrorists Category:Soldiers Category:Criminals Category:Wiseman's Seekers of Destruction Category:The Confederacy Members